The Complications of life: Courting Contractions
by charlette sento
Summary: sequal to complications of life there are som problems in fantacy land
1. Meeting the Parents

_Courting Contractions_

_Chapter One_

_Meeting the Parents _

_set one year after complications_

I know I haven't written in a while but as an update I'm now seventeen and that's about it. The rest has been pretty boring actually but lately I need to write again because remember Sydney? Well she claims that she's my guardian so she has a right to meet the man I've been dating pretty much since I was eleven so about six years now. It's the summer before my last year of Hogwarts I'm going to be a nurse and Severus will brew the potions. I'm the apprentice for madame Pomfre and Sydney wants us to have dinner with her Marco Patricia and Amio and the only thing I'm realy worried about is the reaction between Sydney and Severus. this will not be fun at all.

Well any way were about to leave Severus is waiting for me out side so I better go. When I came out of the bathroom Severus was passing across the floor mumbling something about being late and bad first impressions. I can't help but smile at him and giggle that also made him notice the fact that I was in the room he instantly swirled on the balls of his feet to look at me. He looked as if he was about to say something to me but immediately after he saw me in my babe blue dress robes that came down to my ankles but had a slit on both sides that went up to about 4 or 5 inches below my hip bone so that the silk floated. He just stopped and was quiet then after a moment he seemed to catch himself and readjusted as he said. "We'll be late if we don't leave now." I just smiled at him because at least to me it was so obvious he was nervous and it was so adorable but I took his arm any way and he apparated to the same ally he's been apparating to and from for seven years now. First we'll be at Sydney's house for lunch and the time between lunch and dinner then we'll go to a realy fancy restaurant that doesn't have menus. You ask for what you want before you go when you get your reservation but the food at the restaurant will probably be the only thing good that'll happen today.

We knocked on the door and were let in with a forced smile from Sydney as she led us into the surprisingly clean house. Normally when I come back from Hogwarts it's littered with coke cans and frozen dinner packages and every thing but for once the house was actually clean without me cleaning it. Severus seemed to be even more nervous now as Sydney led us into the living room and gestured for us to sit down on the couch. Beside me on the left was Marco still playing the perfect vegetable sitting in a recliner on Severus's right was Sydney and to the left of Marco was a love seat that had Patricia and Amio. Severus was looking around at the house and frowning at the pictures no dought confused at the fact that there weren't any pictures of me or any one old enough to be Marco's parents and Amio's grandparents.

Almost politely Sydney spoke to me. "So Tristan exactly what is your boyfriend's name?" _Not only was she asking me something she should be asking Severus and she knew for a fact he was my mate yet she deliberately said boyfriend. _I smiled forcedly at her and replied. "Don't you think thats something you should ask my mate?" She seemed taken aback that I would challenge her choice to act as if Severus wasn't there at all. She slightly glared for a moment and both Patricia and Severus seemed slightly confused Severus seemingly having forgotten his nervousness as she tensely turned to Severus and asked. "So what's your name again?" Severus seemed to remember he was nervous as he started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt and his reply seemed a lot more confidant then I could tell he was. I wondered if he'd always shown his emotion and you just needed to know what to look for but my mind couldn't think any more as my mate spoke in his sultry and fact full teacher voice. "My name is Severus Snape and yours?" Severus raised an eyebrow expectingly as Sydney was appalled that he was even speaking to her let alone expecting her to speak back but she gritted her teeth any way to replied shortly. "Sydney." She turned back to me and asked in an **almost** polite voice. "So Tristan what does severin do?" _She did that on purpose! Not only was she totally destroying the most perfect word in the entire universe but she also was yet __**again**__ asking me something she __**should**__ be asking Severus._ This time I didn't say any thing or even respond. If she wanted to know something about Severus for real she'll ask him and say his real name with out destroying it.

When we went to the restaurant it was just as I expected very fancy every one in ties and skirts and stuff. The entire time Sydney was either glaring at me or Severus the entire time while making polite conversation with Patricia and Amio about the new house the baby and she completely ignored me and Severus except to glare. I don't know about you but I think that it's rude to invite someone to lunch and dinner and then just ignore them for over an hour now.

Eventually she either herd my silent cursing of her or she decided that not talking to guests in public was a highly embarrassing topic for her next womens meeting and she turned her attention to me and Severus and again was as rude as possible while sounding polite. Argh! That woman annoys the hell out of me she opened her mouth and said. "So Tristan Amio tells me sevrin's a teacher at your school?" That got Severus's attention. He looked disgusted at her and I was proud that he finally realized she wasn't something to respect but despise. I refused to answer her and as she did in the living room she glared then turned to Severus looking for all the world like an angel as she repeated herself to Severus. "So severin Amio tells me that your a teacher at his school?" Severus seemed shocked that she spoke to him like that. He politely smiled at her as he set down his glass of white wine. "sindey. Yes I do teach at Hogwarts but as you would do well to remember I am a professor and as you seem to have trouble pronouncing my name you may call me professor Snape." He then turned to me and said "Tristan would you happen to know where the mens room is?" I smiled at him proudly for standing up to my step sister and pointed to where the bathrooms were.

As Sydney was utterly shocked out of her mind but I knew I had to talk to her because next time we meet if she treats Severus like that again I **will** knock her out. At this point I was pissed I was seeing fire I was so mad. I didn't want to yell in public and make a scene so I pointed to the door and just said two words teeth gritted into place. "Talk now." I got up put the silk napkin on the table and had to nearly physically stop myself from stomping trying to remember that I was in a fancy restaurant and it would be realy bad to be thrown out. I left the restaurant hearing Sydney's foot steps following me as I turned into an ally half way down the road walked far enough into the shadows so passerby didn't see us and stopped. Sydney had to catch herself on an open a garbage bin to keep herself from toppling over me onto the dirty ground that would ruin her expensive dress that I was sourly tempted to through in the mud. I then caught my breath so I didn't end up doing any thing I would regret later. I turned to face her my face red hot with my temper.

_She is and was the bane of my existence for seventeen years but not any more I'm not putting up with it any more just because she raised me and took care of me doesn't give her the right to treat Severus like that._ Sydney seemed almost confused as to why I was glaring at her but soon enough she would understand exactly why. I herd my voice but I wasn't controlling what I was saying it just happened. "You can drop the innocent act now Sydney were alone. Why did you talk to Severus like that after you yourself invited us here especially for the reason of meeting him?" She came to her senses and dropped the act. She glared at me and smirked. "You cant just leave me here to take care of your brother all by myself i wont let you." _Wait a minute thats her lame excuse and she said it as if I should have already known that and what she says goes. I wasn't leaving but if thats what she thinks shes got another thing coming._ I raised a brow at her crossed my arms and cocked a hip mouth gaping at her stupidity. She just raised her eye brow at me arrogantly as if I was gum on her shoe and I just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off her face as she said. "You herd me. I didn't stutter." I saw red and I knew that if I didn't get out of there I would literally maul her with all my strength but I had to say something first so I had to calm down I took a deep breath. "Look if thats all your worried about then I don't care if Marco has to come live with me and Severus but I am leaving and I'll go where ever the hell I want to so stay out of it. You can't just-" She rudely interrupted me and shrieked. "Yes I can! I can do what I want." Ok now I was **pissed** "No you can't I'm not nine years old any more Sydney I don't have to listen to you any more were through so leave me the fuck alone!"

I tried to calm down and stop screaming before people on the main road noticed us and made a scene I just shook my head at her and walked away as far as I could get. I was still seeing red and my head started to hurt. It felt like little bombs going off in my head and the next thing I knew was darkness.


	2. After Math Part Two

Courting_ Contractions_

_Chapter Two_

_The After Math_

I was aware of the smell of alcohol and a small sterile room. I opened my eyes and saw a plastic white curtain with red blue and green colored dots all over it and i was in a very small white bed about the size of the one at Sydney's house but this one wasn't a cot it was just a realy small bed with a metal head bored that was white against a white wall. The ceiling was white too but why was every thing white? I didn't know. There was a small space between the curtain and the wall and I saw a pale wooden stand that had a purple covered plate on it. I couldn't figure out where I was all I knew was that I did not want to be here. There was an aura of death in this place that did not feel appeal to me in any way. It was almost scary actually. A couple of minuets later I herd the distinct click of a door opening footsteps and then the curtain was pulled back and the room was flooded with light so bright it nearly blinded me in its brightness. I had to close my eyes and under my eyelids I still saw a bright yellow.

Once I felt brave enough to open my eyes again I looked at where the bright light had come from it ended up being a very large full wall length window that didn't have the blinds on. It was about noon by the position of the sun high in the sky and there was a person shaped out line in front of the window that I could barely see for the sun in the back ground. When I could focus in on the human shaped shadow I noticed that like the room they were decked out in white. They were wearing a white blouse with a bunch of pins on it a name tag a white skirt and a white hat. I looked around the tiny room and I finally figured out where I was a mugle hospital and this is probably a nurse. Oh my god! I'm in a hospital! A mugle hospital! Where is this hospital and oh my god wheres Severus? Is he laying in some kind of hospital or infirmary too? Is he Ok? Where is he? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

Around this point my day was just made as my head practically burst into half right between my temples. It was a caffeine head ache. The last thing I needed at this moment. How long had I been asleep? What city and state was I in? Where is my mate? A million questions like that were going through my head in a panic. Then i herd a small voice in the background of my mind it sounded far away like across a football field or something. I turned to look and it was the nurse. I guess she decided that she should speak up while she had my attention because she spoke loudly and clearly almost as if expecting me to be like mentally retarded or something. At this moment I didn't care I was having a crappy day and her loud shrill she calls a voice was not helping my head ache. So I did the only thing to show my agony that my current situation permitted I copied Severus's trademark scowl to the best of my abilities any way.

The nurse seemed to be waiting for something but I didn't know what so instead of playing a long I asked. "Where am I?" She seemed confused for a moment then seemed to realize something. "Oh sweaty can u tell me your name?" I was confused as to why she would act like an ideate and-. Oh! I get it. Huh she thinks I have amnesia ha ha ha ha ha thats funny realy funny but this isn't a funny situation. Since she spoke to me as if i were a child I had a head ache and she was being a dumb blond I spoke to her as if she were a small child trying to understand something and it just wasn't quite working. "Yes nurse I know what happened before I know my name and I know what year it is I just don't know where this hospital is considering after all I was uncontentious when I was brought in." The nurse straightened her self humphed glared gritted her teeth very loudly and said as politely as possible. "Do u need any thing?" Ah heaven yes! The most productive thing thats happened so far. I smiled at her as adorable as I could muster. "Yes actually could u pleas bring up an entire pitcher of coffee I have a major caffeine head ache." Yet again she gritted her teeth smiled forcibly and left.

She must have a mental problem because it was an hour and a half later before any thing happened which by this point the headache was so bad it intensified the slightest movement of a mouse. So the door being knocked on was not the best thing that could have happened. Yet again I found my self imitating my mates infamous scowl from hell aimed at the door which then made a clicking noise which seemed if any thing even louder that made a very loud and painful thumping pop sound in my skull and if it wasn't for the fact that I could plainly see there was no dripping blood I would think some one had drilled a very large whole through my temples with one of those things u use for a birds houses. The door again graced me with an even louder high pitched squeak noise that sounded worse than a chalk board being scratched as it opened. then as I had continued glaring at the door a man in a white coat that must have been the doctor. Poked his head out of the door then opened it more which again made the sequel except was it me or was that sound getting louder?

The doctor walked in he was very thin but u couldn't tell it by the way he was walking. He made a horrendous thump pounding on the floor with every giant step he took until it felt as if a whole hour had gone by listening to that sound. When he **finally **reached the edge of the hospital bed and looked down at me on the bed glaring with a fire up at him and before he could open his mouth to make yet another horrendous noise I cut him off with. "Coffee!" _and thats the only thing he'll get out of me but he seemed confused and if I didn't explain it to him then he wouldn't get me my coffee but after this I'm only saying one word._ "The nurse was supposed to get it for me an hour and a half ago. I am addicted to caffeine. I have a major head ache so just give me the entire pitcher of coffee." The doctor smiled at me before realizing and I was right it was yet another horrendously loud noise for him to torture me with. "After your examination I'll bring you some coffee myself if I have to now-" "Coffee!" I was not going to go another minute unless it was spent having some one scrambling around to get me my coffee. "Well-" "Coffee!" "Please hold out-" "Coffee!" The doctor sighed very loudly then put his arms in the air. "Fine I'll have the nurse get u an entire pitcher of coffee. On the condition that after words we do the examination. Alright?" I smiled at him it didn't matter that his voice nearly made my ears drip with blood because he was now on his way of getting me my coffee.

With in minuets a nurse had come and set up the coffee machine right on my bed side table. I rolled over with a little pain to watch the caffeine being made in its beautiful glass container. As soon as it was done fifteen minuets later I immediately just picked up the pitcher and downed it even though it burned my tung my mouth my throat and going down. At this point I didn't care as long as it got rid of the pounding in my skull. Half way through the pitcher the headache started subsiding mildly and I slowed down as needed until just moments until the entire pitcher was gone and the head ache was gone. I could think move and function yet again with out going through the electric chair at every sound. When I had come out of my own little world where coffee ruled the universe and I noticed that there were two nurses and the doctor from earlier staring at me.

I did not like being stared at. "What?" They seemed to jump just slightly at my voice. The doctor did as we had agreed and the examination took forever he check my ears mouth nose heart beat blood pressure and some other things as well as also asking me a whole bunch of realy annoying question that I couldn't even begin to remember. All in all it was the second worst two hours of my life but the good news is that a half hour after the examination I had been checked out of the hospital because there was no reason to keep a perfectly healthy person there when they don't want to be there. So my new list of problems went along the lines of I still didn't know where I was I still didn't know where Severus was I still didn't know if Severus was Ok and I had no way of figuring any of that out. Great! Now what?


	3. Lost

_Courting Contractions_

_Chapter Three_

_Lost_

Walking around in front of the hospital for a while at a lose as to what I should do eventually my feet started to hurt and I crashed heavily on a bench to think about the situation for a moment. I remember about street signs and stuff but that wouldn't help me at all if I didn't even know what town I was in. All I knew was that there was a lot of people all bustling around as if they had to get somewhere important and they all seemed to know exactly where they were headed.

Then there was a strange flash in my head it felt familiar as if a presence of some sort was there but the feeling was gone before I could discern it but I did catch one thing. A big sign for a subway it told where all cities were you could buy maps there and I would learn where I was. Which is exactly what is needed at this moment but that aroused new questions. Like! How do I get there if I don't even know where I am nun the less it? After a moment of thinking about it I resigned myself to simply asking directions. So I stood in the crowed and started asking the people walking around but none of them even seemed to notice I was even there. At all! It was very rude!

Since no one walking around wanted to talk to me I asked the bored looking newspaper laddie. She was holding a news paper in her lap reading it in a lawn chair she had probably brought from home and when I tried to get her attention she looked over her news paper at me glared and went right on reading. As if I was an annoying fly on the wall that wasn't worth her time to get up and squash. I looked around and spotted a man waiting for the crosswalk he looked as if he were going to work or some sort of job interview in his nice khaki business suit. I walked up to stand next to him and started talking. "Um excuse me but..." He wasn't paying any attention to me just looking ahead of him at the red street light. So I tried again. "Excuse me sir." He looked over at me and glared gritted his teeth and said. "What." In a near growl that was a little high pitched for a man but that didn't matter right now. I had his attention. "Excuse me but can you please tell me where a subway is sir?" His glare intensified. "For one I'm a woman not a man and I don't have time to give you directions kid." Then he turned her attention back to the street walk. "I apologize ma'am but I realy need to find my way to a sub way. Please!" The light changed and the woman who looked like a man just walked off without a second glance in my directions.

I decided that I would never live in a big city. People were so rude! I sighed watching it walk off down the street then turned to sit on a bench that was attached to the side of a building of some sort and sighed dramatically. Wondering what to do now.

Then I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I looked up in confusion it was a very tall man especially compared to my 4'11 frame. He looked around the age of late fifties early sixties or something similar to that. His hair was gray every where but where it brushed the tops of his shoulders which was a bright flaming red color he smiled down at me and said. "Whats the matter?" He sat down beside me and I realized that this man was willing to help me. Unlike any one else around here. He was my only hope at this moment so I jumped at the chance. "I need to find the subway sir could you please help me." He smiled at me again and replied bye standing up and offering his hand to me saying. "Yes young man I can and will help you but you might forget the directions I give you and I'm going to the subway anyway so ill escort you there what do you say?" I frowned at him that was not what I expected but you had to be insane to turn down someone offering to help you this much in my situation.

I took the offered hand and he hauled me out of my seat on the bench then he smiled again and skillfully weaved his way through the crowd. Obviously expecting me to follow but unfortunately I'm not as skillful as he is in cutting through a crowd so it took me a bit longer to go through and I nearly lost him three times! Not the ideal situation but better than the one i was in just a moment ago i suppose. Eventually we reached a brick doorway that was awkwardly jutting out of the ground and behind the door way it gently glided back into the ground making a triangular shape. The man was waiting for me at the top of something I barley recognized as an escalator. I followed him down it and he waited for me at the bottom. As I was going down I looked around in aw. In my six years in the mugle world and of course summers I had never seen a subway in real life only in movies and from the descriptions in books and from other people. There were posters on any and every flat service benches walls tables food cartons food courts the ground stickers on the ticket booth that was a black octagon-ish shape in the middle of a crowd of people that wasn't as big as the one out side but it was still a hell of a lot of people.


	4. Subway

_Courting Contractions_

_Chapter Four_

_Subway_

I felt as if I dint belong in this subway. No one was paying me any mind I kept getting bumped into I had no idea where I was going at all I felt as if i was a walking target for any one not paying attention to there surroundings. Which seemed to be every one here at the moment. I looked up from trying to cut through the crowd with out losing an arm and the man I was following was gone he just disappeared in the crowed and now I was possibly just as lost as before. I suppose at least now I can find a map here. Ok! Ahhh! There was a tap on my shoulder from behind. I turned around to find the man I had been following.

He just smiled at me and I could have sworn that he was trying not to laugh at me. "Come on our tables over here." He took my wrist and pulled me through the crowed clumsily bumping in to any thing and every thing possible including a food cart. When he finally stopped pulling me around like a tug boat he turned around and grabbed my shoulders and sat me down on the bench to a metal picnic table that was rusting a red iron color. He smiled and it was getting kind of annoying actually but I have to be nice unless I want him to just strand me here. "I'm gonna go get some food do you need any thing?" Come to think of it I was craving some caffeine but I didn't have any money to pay him with. "I cant pay you back-" "If I wanted your money would I be doing any of this? Just tell me what you want." I nodded. "Some coffee and I'm not picky but I am getting a little hungry." He smiled again and walked off.

Then as I sat there and thought I realized that it is very possible that he's kidnapping me to do who knows what! _I wonder what would happen if I just decided to leave? He would probably follow me. Oh my god! I don't know where I am and I already have a possible kidnapper and I didn't even know it! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Umm its Ok. Tristan just calm down. Every things going to be fine just calm down._ Then there was a white bag and a Styrofoam cup thrust into my hand and the same hands from before guided me to the subway that I hadn't even noticed was there. It seemed similar to a short train that traveled underground and was more roundish shaped it was also a very bright yellow color. Before I could realy take in what it looked like I was pulled by my wrist towards it as fast as the man could go. Which unfortunately was a lot faster than I'm used to going so I was literally dragged onto the mini train again being bumped into everything in sight.

There were seats littering along the sides of the cart and other people standing holding on to a hand rail that came from the top of the cart. The man let go of my wrist and I slowly followed him. Shocked by the scene in front of me and gently sat down beside him in the miniature train. I felt some one tap on my shoulder and I turned to see it was my very possible kidnapper. He smiled again and saw my confused face and tried to act nice so that I didn't think that he might be a kidnapper. I felt a tingle in my mind that it was good that I was thinking like a slytherin and confusingly enough the voice sounded unnervingly like Severus. I swear I must be going crazy.

I tuned back in to what the old man was saying. "-the bag." I frowned and he gestured toward the white paper bag that I had been clutching and I used common sense to figure out that he wanted the bag. So I handed it to him quietly he smiled again then started digging through it speaking as he did so. He was very talkative when he wasn't concentrated on something else. "I didn't know what you would like so I got one with every thing on it so you can pull of what you don't like. I also got some sugar and cream for you just in case since I didn't know how you drank your coffee." He then shoved a circular yellow wrapped squishy thing in my face. I frowned at it having never seen something like this before. I slowly took up time sipping on my coffee to see what he would do with the circular thing. He turned it upside down and opened the bottom of the wrapper and inside there was a bread-ish looking thing with something yellow green and red and a brown square in between the two pieces. I watched in fascination as the man stuck part of it in his mouth and ate it!

It had white slimy stuff coming out the bottom and I had never before believed that the simple act of nutritioning ones self could be so utterly – **disgusting.** Then he seemed to realize that I wasn't eating with him and he gestured to the similar thing he had put in my lap swallowed and spoke. Little particles of something that looked similar to soy meat flying out of his mouth in every which direction. "You gonna eat that?" It probably would look suspicious if I was to turn it down especially considering I did ask for something to eat and I wasn't picky. So I guess bottoms up. I closed my eyes for a moment as I nodded to the man and opened the thing just as I'd seen the old muggle do.

Mine looked if any thing even slimier I couldn't help the look of disgust that I felt go across my face. I picked up the thing just as I'd seen held my breath and ate it. It was actually not all that bad surprisingly enough. The slimy stuff seemed to be some sort of tasty liquid-ish thing but it was good. Shocking I know but I think at this point I might eat anything because I was starving. I took another bite and it was larger by a lot compared to the first test bite. The man looked over at me already finished with his own slimy food and this time when he talked there was no food partials flying at me and for that I was grateful. "So how did you like your burger? Did I get it right?" So thats what this thing is called. A burger! Hmm I wonder if I can get Severus's house elves to make this some time. I nodded not wanting to be as disgusting as he himself was and speak with a mouth full of this delicious new food.

After I was done with the burger I continued slowly sipping on my coffee looking out the window as the walls of the underground floated by and the subway seemed almost as appealing as the train if it had separate carts. The old muggle was talking to another muggle that seemed a bit younger but still older than I was. At least maybe just a bit older than Severus. _Severus! Oh Severus! Where are you? I hope your alright! I promise I'll be with you again soon._ I sighed and weighted until the man was done speaking with the other muggle before asking what I needed answered. "Where are we going?" I figured my question was justified. I had never told the man where I as headed or the fact that I just wanted to be able to read the map at the subway rather than actually use it. He smiled at me as he opened his news paper similar to the daily prophet and replied. "A little civilization just a little ways out side of little wing surry." _Going there from where we were before with my __**family**__ it would have taken days to get there with out apparating or using a port key. _"How long will it take to get there?" "A couple of days about 4 subways one train and a couple of hotels or inns. I nodded so either were realy far from where we were before or realy close but at least once we get there I'll be able to find my way back home but I suppose I could visit a little first.


	5. Conclution

_Courting Contractions_

_Chapter Five_

_Conclusion_

After some unknown amount of time on the crowded subway I must have fallen asleep because what seemed about twenty minutes later I was being awoken by the cheerful voice of my unknown kidnapper. Saying that it was time to get off the train. I probably mumbled something very inarticulate as I was half pulled up on to my feet and slowly but surely started to follow the man out of the underground train. Amongst the herd of other people and the next load was ready and waiting for us coming on the train as we were trying to get out. In my hazy state of mind I was pushed around so many different times and because I was so short I could only decide which way was up by the direction the heads were. I couldn't tell whether they were boarding the train or getting off. Until I was again dragged bye my wrist out into open air that wasn't crowded with so much body heat I could easily have a stroke.

I suddenly felt very sorry for people that lived in areas like this and had to take the subway often and be in that more than once. I only had less than a second to think on that thought though because once again I was being dragged but toward what I don't know. Again I found myself being sat down on a similar rusty metal benched picnic table as before but this station had different signs and adds than the last one though very similar. The old muggle crouched down in front of me and started talking. "Do you want the same thing you had at lunch?" I realy could barely understand what was going on around me but I nodded after all it was pretty good at lunch.

Then he went off to the concession stand. I turned in my seat to face the table put my head down and dozed for a moment until I was snapped awake by a shake of my shoulder again with that cheerful voice that made me want to kill him. At this moment telling me that I had to get up eat my dinner and then we would search for a hotel to stay in tonight. Still with a fog in my head I ate the burger that was the same as before then was stood up bye the force of my cheerful kidnapper. Who again dragged me through out the crowd bye my wrist. I barley had time to get my coffee but I wouldn't forget it if my life depended on it. Besides I knew as soon as we were out of the public eye the kidnapper wouldn't be spoiling me near as much. Then I would probably have a very literal leash and cage so I wasn't going to just waist the coffee. Still remembering the head ache that I had when I was starting Hogwarts feinting on the stairs in my fourth year and of course just yesterday in the muggle hospital and that was not a good feeling that I wanted to experience yet again.

Eventually the crowd dissipated and it was dark in between street lights it was almost pitch black. It was a new moon. I love the new moon! The kidnapper reluctantly let go of my wrist seemingly afraid I would run but where would I go? I sipped on my coffee all the way until I was set on a bench out side a hotel that my kidnapper went into to reserve the room for the night. When we got there I threw my now empty coffee cup away in a small black wire trash can and looked over the small little bare room that had a desk a TV two queen sized beds and a small bathroom. I waited in the chair sitting at the desk for the kidnapper to come out of the bathroom waiting for my turn for a bath and I also have to go pee realy bad. I was still wearing the cloths that I had the day that I feinted which of course I still didn't know exactly how long ago that was.

As I was scrubbing my self in the bath I started thinking about my current situation and for some reason the flaming red ends of my kidnappers graying hair wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't know why but it was realy weird but I just shrugged it off as being tired is all and went straight to bed when I got out of the bath.

I had quite the strange dream it was a memory actually as if trying to remind me about something. One of the other Ravenclaws a first year I think had brought a realy old news paper clipping from home that her mother had shown her but for what reason? I didn't know. I was eves dropping on there conversation. About what? Again I don't know but I was close enough to see the head line on the paper.:

_Aurthur Weasley's Promotion _

_Harry Potter's Disappearance and_

_Ronald Weasley's Story_

There were two pictures along with the article. One with an older graying red head smiling with his arm around a younger version of the same person only shorter and his hair was so bright he could have been a candle for all I knew. The other one was a shoulder and up picture of a young boy around the age of at most 20 at least 15. Who had an uncanny resemblance to Marco. The dream directed me then back to the other picture. The older one the article reviled was Aurthur Weasley.

Then the next thing I remembered I was back in the hotel on my borrowed bed I looked over at the old muggle and thinking. _He may not be a muggle after all if what my dream was trying to tell me was right i think this might be Aurthur Weasley but whether he was or wasn't I had no way of having this theory proved or disproved at the present time. Plus if it wasn't it would be very bad if it realy was a muggle kidnapper nice or not. So I rolled over and tried to go to sleep I remember the Weasley house being said it was in a little settlement right out side of little wing surrey once so maybe he was Aurthur Weasley and maybe he wasn't a kidnapper at all and taking me instead to the Weasley house. Hopefully thats what the dream was saying and hopefully it was true but again staying up right now wouldn't do any thing useful so I might as well just go back to sleep._ Eventually I accomplished just that even if I was interrupted from it only moments after word so that we wouldn't miss our next subway.

We went like this for a couple of days with me still trying to create the courage to ask him for some confirmation on my thoughts but on the third day it was the one and only train ride we would take on this little journey. I had to wait for him to make the other muggles leave before asking just in case it was true which I sincerely hope it is but at present time he was working on his work assignment thing or something. As I was pretending to ignore him in favor of the open land in the window and when I finally got the courage to turn around and face him I noticed what he was writing on. It was white parchment. I didn't know if it was from a faulty illusion spell of some sort or what but it was white parchment but I would get to that later right now I had more important things than the color of parchment.

I cleared my thought to get the supposed Mr. Weasley's attention. He looked up from his work in my direction and smiled as he replied to my throat clearing in a polite. "Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" He was still smiling. _I nodded meekly still afraid that it wasn't realy Mr. Weasley but a muggle. That I would end up exposing my world to my kidnapper and then the entire word being corrupted as has been feared would happen and did with the Salem which trail. Then I would be the poor sole responsible for the second round of which hunters and... Calm down Tristan! Just calm down! If the dream was planted in your mind for a reason then what it implied is true. Hopefully._

I took a calm breath and started the conversation mildly. "Whats your name?" The man frowned at me and his bright smile fell just a little and as he answered it became a false smile then replied. "Aurthur." Aurthur._ The same name as the head of "the Weasley clan". Ok so maybe I'm right._ He continued what he was saying as I was thinking on whether or not to continue the subtle investigation. "Whats your name?" _So the name is weary maybe I'm right? I __**so**__ hope I am._ "Tristan." He frowned at the name but he didn't realy have time to do much else as I continued. "If you tell me your last name I'll tell you mine?" He fell silent at that and wouldn't answer me he seemed to be thinking. _Ok different tactic. Um... got it!_ "Why is that parchment white?" His eyes widened at my statement and he seemed to be fearful of something but trying to stay calm. Ok maybe something else would work but I couldn't think of any thing else but one thing and it probably wasn't what Severus would do but a Griffendore would only respond to Griffendore ways so I said quietly. "Aurthur Weasley. Right?" He frowned even more eyes widening more in fear as he still tried to be calm and I continued. "My name is Tristan Mince I'm Severus's mate." Then realization dawned on him the fearful face left and the smiling continued. "Ah so your the one that seems to have Severus on a very tight leash young man." I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks of its own accord. "I don't have him on a leash at all. Were not even mated yet. I let him do as he pleases its just he chooses to please me as I choose to please him. Its a very complex and simplistic thing I'm to understand that happens widely in groups of inferno maculi." He laughed at my innocence and it was agreed that instead of finding a hotel tonight we would eat in the subway then apparate to the Burrow.


	6. The Weasley House

_Courting Contractions_

_Chapter Six_

_The Weasley House_

As soon as the train came to a stop in the station Mr. Weasley left me at yet another rusted picnic table while he left to get a burger and coffee for both of us. Just as we'd been doing for the past couple of days the only difference was that now instead of walking around town to find a place to stay we were looking for a place to apparate. He sharply turned down a narrow dark ally that reminded me too much of the one Severus continually was popping in and out of beside the muggle place where i grew up. I sighed and just tried not to think about it for a moment hopefully I would be able to see Severus soon.

There was another sharp turn in the ally in which I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and barley missed coming face first with the brick wall in front of me. Then I nearly collided with the back of the only old six foot or more person I know and I was unfortunately reminded of the night I was pleased when Sydney nearly ran into me. As I was doing to Mr. Weasley now before I was remembering the feeling of apparating and then reliving it on a full stomach and when we reached the Weasley's kitchen it was headmaster Dumbledoor's office all over again only this time I passed out. Yea! Great! Real fun!

The mattress wasn't near as stuffy dusty and old as the one in the hospital and it defiantly wasn't the subway seat or some crappy bed at a hotel. It felt almost like a feather mattress. Oh yea! Those are **good** mattresses! Severus has one that we share at home but wait no this bed cant be the one at Hogwarts this is almost cot sized barley enough for one seventeen year old adolescent male no matter how scrawny he is. I looked across the room to see a red head curled in a tight ball the room was dark all for the shimmering full moon shining in from the window between the two beds and across from the door. I could almost see the grin appearing on my face.

I sneaked to the door as quietly as possible and it didn't exactly work but the guy across the room seemed out like a dead light maybe his breathing needed to be checked? When I reached the door I herd voices mainly one very loud and shrill one but I could barley make out the words it was just little snitches every now and then. So I opened the door and looking back at the sleeping red head still snoring away in dream land. I just shook my head and followed the shrill sound down the hallway on my left.

After a couple of steps or so I could half way make out what the shrill sound called a voice was saying. "Aurthur Weasley what were you thinking brining a seventeen year old child in this house?" _Child?! Well I guess from there perspective. _I continued to follow the conversation down winding hallways and stair cases every now and then stopping to listen to the now very interesting conversation between something I could hear clearly now and a mumbling noise that sounded like Mr. Weasley. Well sort of. Only realy soft. "It doesn't matter who it is even if we did have a way to contact Severus right now-" i didn't listen to the rest of that sentence my brain stayed stuck on that fact.

_They couldn't contact Severus._ _Oh my god! What happened? Is he alright? I- wait calm down you never know maybe he's fine and I'm just running things out of proportion as usual. He-. He's fine. I just need to calm down is all and follow that voice._

I think I actually took a page out of Severus's book and stalked down the hall way following the voice still listening for any more catastrophic news bye now I had reached the supposed kitchen door and every thing seemed quiet but there was a very eclectic and intense aura coming from the room. I frowned and opened the door to slowly poke my head in. The aura disappeared as the Weasley heads of family jumped at the sight of me. Obviously still thinking I was still passed out. The woman in the room who I suppose was Mrs. Weasley seemed a little worried possibly about what she thinks I herd well to let her know how much I herd and to satisfy my question in and of itself. "How come you can't contact Severus?" Both Weasley's sighed at me and Mrs Wesley stood from her position at the table and offered me her seat as she scurried around to busy herself with getting me some breakfast.

Which I hadn't noticed before there was a very impressive breakfast which came with its own smell of food but at this point who could eat when your mate could possibly be lying in a ditch somewhere dead and you didn't even know? Then a plate full of delicious food like sausage bacon eggs panaceas and a bowel of oatmeal. Even if I could think about food right now I wouldn't be able to eat all of this. Mrs Weasley sat down beside Aurthur and sighed before explaining. "Severus does this every summer we don't know where he is or what he does. We can't contact him he even disables the communication for the order." They can't ever contact him during the summer? I wonder why I always contact him at least once a day during the summer if not more but there was something else I was confused about as well. "why not I contact him all the time during the summer and whats the order?" Mr. and Mrs Weasley frowned at me. "The order is something you'll find out about later ask Severus but how do you keep contact with him?" Ok these people were very dense if they don't know about mail. "He gave me an owl once. She used to be his mothers."

They gasped. "He's giving you things that used to belong to his mother?" Now I am **very** confused. "Yes. What? Is there something wrong with that?" Suddenly a grin from ear to ear was set in Mrs Weasley's face as she replied. "No dear its no problem but every time we try to mail him during the summer the owls come back looking very confused and still clutching the same letter we sent it off with. Hmm well thats weird. Either that or they just have realy stupid birds but I can't contact him right now either so I guess I can't talk. I didn't feel like eating my entire body felt like a block of lead just waiting to fall. I followed my earlier path back to the room with sleeping beauty and curled up into the smallest ball possible to people after the age of five. I guess my figures good for something. I couldn't breathe very well and my chest felt like a giant was squeezing it to death and I felt overwhelmed by fear that he might be dead because I don't know what happened.

Where is he? Before I could continue with these thoughts I felt a presence that seemed to wrap itself around me in a comforting embrace and I could almost feel the hot breath over my ear as I herd Severus's soft voice booming through my head. "Damion Tristan if you don't stop crying I'll be forced to punish you." I couldn't help but smile it almost felt as if my Severus was here with me right now with strong arms around my waist as the voice continued in that familiar sultry drawl. "Tristan I need u to listen to me." I nodded at him not wanting to break the peace with my voice as if it would shatter the dream and it would be just that a dream. I felt something cool and metallic being placed in my hand. "This is the charm bracelet I gave you that used to be my mothers if you want to speak with me for any reason what so ever just say my full tital while wearing the bracelet and you'll be in immediate contact with me. You should stay with the Weasley's until Friday Ok and then you can tell them that I'm at Grimwald place and have them take you there." I nodded again.

Then I more felt then saw but the image was nearly burned into my retina and I just knew he was smirking at me when he said. "And you can stop worrying about me. I'm fine I promise not even a bruise or scratch not even a minor one." Then the smirk turned into a smile. "Oh and Damion I have a surprise for you when you get here." I giggled at him and the presence stayed with me until I fell asleep in the metaphorical arms surrounding my fragile body.


	7. Meeting the Weasley Clan

_Courting Contractions_

_Chapter Seven_

_Meeting the Weasley Clan_

I yet again found my self in the small feather matressed cot. I saw orange behind my eye lids and just knew that if I opened my eyes now they would feel as if I had just been blinded bye the light. So I waited a minute for them to adjust before opening them and once I did I saw the source of the light came from the big window across from the door. I also noticed that the red headed sleeping beauty wasn't in his bed. I got up and I was in a cloak and realy big clothes that I'm pretty sure I wasn't in before but I guess it was better than the dirty and tattered dress robes I was wearing before.

I went over to the window to look out at the beautiful mourning but when I looked down I saw a red headed sleeping beauty in what looked like a small garden outside. That's when I recognized him from the picture on that paper what was his name again? Oh oh ah something like Ramend! No no that wasn't it. Um um Ronald! Yes! That was it. Ronald I smiled at yet another at least recognizable face. I sighed and took one last look at the mourning sky then I traced my footsteps back from last night to the kitchen. Which was deserted I looked across the room and saw a curtained and windowed door that at least looked as if it lead to the great out doors and I found my assumption to be correct. As I stepped into cold and wet grass still filled with mourning dew drops.

I didn't expect not to be wearing any shoes as I stepped back in shock but then laughed at my own skittishness as I realized that the grass wasn't going to hurt me. What was the big deal about wearing shoes any way? The grass was soft and wonderful complete with lady bugs and rolly pollies I spotted a gazebo right beside the garden that was being denombed bye nun other than Ronald Weasley. I went over and sat on one of the benches in the peaceful air. I sighed and debated whether or not to talk to Severus but I don't know if he's busy or not but he did say that I should talk to him when ever I wanted. So I guess he cant be that busy. Ok I just convinced myself. I put my hand on the beautiful bracelet and thought. 'Dom. Professor potions master Severus Simon Snape' quite the mouth full but as soon as I finished thinking it I instantly felt again that overwhelming presence that just seemed like Severus. "Yes my love did you want something?" It was the same almost whisper in my ear as I remember from before.

I smiled at his comment. "I was just thinking about you are you all right from what happened? I know you already said you were but-" I could hear and feel the smirk smile ish thing as he restated that no he did not have a bruise scratch or wound of any kind. "So two things." I could almost see his black elegant eyebrow raise. "Yes?" "How did you contact me last night? How come no one but obviously me can contact you during the summer?" "I have my ways of contacting a mate. No matter how annoying he can be and I like my privacy during my only time away from those brats." I was appalled at his remark and he just laughed at me. "If I'm such a nuisance-" I was cut off again! With comforting words. "I was joking love." I giggled at my own ignorance.

The connection was severed as Ronald came and sat beside me and took a drink of his muggle water bottle that was sitting on this bench as well. Then he turned to me. "So exactly who are you? Mom and dad just told us you were with Snape but considering we cant talk to him right now that seems kind of pointless." I just smiled at him and answered his question bye giving my full title. "sub. Damion Tristan Mince." There was a frown on Ronald's face and I could almost predict his next question. "sub? As in-" He seemed to have a little trouble getting the words out so i helped him. "As in being a magical creature? Yes I am. I am an inferno Maculus and submissive to Severus Snape." His eyes widened and he sat up tall a bit of aw and disgust on his face as he shook his head and said. "Oh!" He swallowed. "Um he's he's-" I just giggled at him. "Yes he's my mate." He looked mortified that I would proudly proclaim this statement. "But he's so." I just laughed harder. "Yes. If you don't know him I suppose he can be a bit unapproachable." He seemed to start being slightly afraid of me with that look of horror on his face. "A bit unapproachable? He's down right scary!" I just continued to laugh. "You just don't know him like I do I promise he's a lot less scary as you put it when you realy know him. I mean I've known him since I was eleven and I'm seventeen now if you actually get him to sit down and talk to you for real he's realy a teddy bear but don't tell him i told you that." He nodded still mortified at the thought.

Then Mrs Weasley called out the door. "LUNCH TIME!!!" I smiled at Ronald as I let him lead the way to the door. Even though I already knew the way. It just seemed nice. There was an entire room full of read heads. Not one of them had another hair color except of course little o me. I think this is the only time I have ever hated my long thick blond hair which in this crowed made me stick out like a sore thumb. Considering Ronald was surrounded bye other people I decided to sit on the left of Mr. Weasley who was at the head of the table.

Mrs Weasley was still scurrying around putting even more food on the completely full table and before she took her place as the head woman of the family on the right of Aurthur she introduced me to the rest of what I am from here on out deeming 'the Weasley clan' "This as I'm sure most of you know bye now is Tristan and I want you all to be nice to him." She then pointed to the people in turn going around the table. Starting with the unknown red head on my left. "Now Tristan I know you know my husband Aurthur and this is my eldest Charley and his wife Fleur and their daughter Hanna. Then my second eldest bill and his wife Cho who is expecting a child of her own soon. Then these are the twins Fred and George and their adopted son Aden. Ronald and his little one Stephanie Ronalda wife Hermione will be here tomorrow. She had some business at the university to take care of and this is Ginny our youngest and as I'm sure you already know I'm Molly."

She then smiled at every one at the table and gave a stern look at the twins who just gave an innocent look back. Mrs Weasley sat down and every one immediately attacked the food as if it could sprout legs and run away at any moment. It was as if no one in this house had ever herd of manners it was disgusting like when Mr. Weasley ate at the subway station. Only worse because it wasn't just one person. Mrs Weasley looked up from her own food "Are you not hungry dear." I didn't want to lie and say no because I was hungry considering its been a while since I've eaten. The truth would have been to tell her that the manners at this table made me rethink eating but that would be rude so here goes. "Uh no. I am hungry its just that I've never seen so much food on one table before." Mrs Weasley smiled at me and went back to her lunch as I began putting about half the amount that every one else was dumping on their plates on to mine and ended up eating about half of what was there. It was good for me considering I don't normally eat that much. Every one started filing out of the kitchen to resume their day.

The next mourning I woke up at the time I usually do and was headed down for breakfast when two red headed twins were on either side of me. What were their names again? Umm bill and George or wait no umm. Oh I don't know! They were ending each others sentences though and it was kind of annoying actually. "We just wanted to make sure-" "-that you were properly welcomed into-" "-the Weasley family as sort of a surrogate younger sibling." "So we wanted to give you this." I couldn't tell who was talking but I did know that the one on my left handed out a box of candies of some sort. "Welcome aboard mate." Then they walked on a head of me and I just shrugged and looked at the box and took some of the things that looked like oddly shaped gum drops and ate them.

When I got down to the kitchen and some people looked up to see who entered the room and had others look at me until finally the entire Weasley clan was laughing and staring and pointing and dropping things. What? Did I have something on my face? Mrs Weasley had a look of pity on her face as she found a mirror and held it up for me. I felt dread rise in me as I ran back up to my room and locked the door not only with the lock but magic as well. I found a mirror and again looked in it just to make sure I wasn't seeing things and just as I had feared. There in the mirror on either side of my head were very large purple pointed ears that stuck out above my head and they were bright purple. Huge purple elf ears! Aw! Great! Like I didn't have enough to worry about. I let myself fall onto the bed. "I want to go home."


	8. Directions

_Courting Contractions_

_Chapter Eight_

_Directions_

I felt the overwhelming presence of my Dom, and after spending so much time away from him lately, even this small amount of comfort he could offer

right now was helping. I herd his sultry silk voice boom through my thoughts.

"Tristan." He sighed, "Ok." His telepathic voice sounded almost reluctant

for some reason, but the actual emotion I was getting from the connection was excitement, but he seemed tired.

"Tomorrow, tell the Weasley's that I'm at Grimwald

place, and to take you there at noon. Tell them that's an order from me." The excitement seemed to strengthen and I could almost see the smile on his

face.

"Oh and Tristan I have a surprise for you." Then, the presence seemed to come back down to earth and noticed that I had been crying.

"So, whats the matter? Why were you crying?" I sniffed as I gave him the horrifying memory of walking down to the kitchen, and to have every one laugh at

me for an unknown reason. Then, the even more horrifying image of me with huge purple elf ears on either side of my face, and running from the room. People

still laughing at me. Severus seemed to get very angry at that for a moment, then, remembered that I was here, and the blatant boil turned into a simmering pool.

As he quietly said through clenched teeth, "When you come to Grimwald place at noon tomorrow, Bring the Weasley's with you, but for now just ask Mrs.

Weasley for the counter potion. I'll deal with this tomorrow. Don't you worry I'll deal with it." I had no doubts in my mind, that what ever happened

to the people responsible for these ears were in for a not so pleasant surprise.

I felt a little sorry for the Weasleys, even as I smiled at my Dom's over protectiveness and thought back at him.

"I love you too." The anger left

for a moment after he engulfed me in a strong mental embrace. I looked over at the clock, and it was almost eleven thirty. then I promptly fell asleep. In the comforting

mental arms of my Dom.

When I woke up, I looked at the clock that read in bright red numbers 10:03 I had two hours to get the counter potion, and get the Weasley's ready

for a trip to Grimwald place. I made sure that, the large cloak i was wearing was all the way buttoned

up, and the very large pants were buckled tightly before venturing back out into the rest of the house.

I went down to the kitchen, then realized that I had no idea where Mrs Weasley would be right now. I don't remember seeing any one in the garden.

I turned around to see if there was any direction I could go, and I saw the door that I remember people filing out of the day before. So I decided that

was a safe place to start. I went through the door to find a sitting room, and I realized that, if I went any further than this, I would end up utterly lost. I did not want to repeat my first day at Hogwarts, Not at all. So, I sat on the nearest couch and just waited for some one to come bye.

Eventually, the only girl that came out of Mrs Weasley's batch came in. She seemed surprised to see me for a moment, then quickly covered her mouth

to stop herself from laughing. At this moment, I didn't care if she laughed or not as long as she helped me get to wherever Mrs Weasley was at this moment.

"Could you please help me for a moment?" She nodded.

"I need to find Mrs Weasley. Do have any idea where she is?" She stopped laughing at that, nodded, and walked off. I followed her down winding and maze like hallways and stairs. Any one we passed stopped any thing they were doing to laugh for

a moment. Then watch in aw as we walked towards wherever it is Mrs Weasley is at this moment.

We reached large double oak doors that the youngest second generation Weasley knocked on, and almost immediately their was an answer.

"Come

in." Bye Mr Weasley, and I could figure out that it was probably the master bed room, because all signs were pointing in that direction. The girl opened the door wide for me, and waited for me to go in. Mr Weasley was doing some paper work while Mrs Weasley was cleaning up some thing with a cleaning charm. She smiled

at me and sat on the bed as Mr Weasley was finishing up a portion. He looked up to give me his attention. Then Mrs Weasley seemed to realize something

as I was about to ask for the potion.

"Oh i apologize sweaty. I have it here somewhere." She went over to a wardrobe on what seemed to be her side of the room, and sifted through the bottom drawer for a moment mumbling to her self. When she straightened up again she had a bottle of blue liquid in hand and walked over to me. I assumed it was the counter potion. So I took it

and drank the potion.

Then Mrs Weasley directed me to a mirror that hang on the back of their door and where huge purple elf ears had stood before there were now simple

and plain small peach colored ears, but I had little time to reveal in this small victory. There would be time for that later, but right now I still had

limited time to get the Weasley's to Grimwald place. I tried to be as much like Severus as a normal person could. I billowed the large cloak as I tuned

to face the Weasleys.

"Severus has contacted me, and given you orders to take me to Grimwald place. You must come as well. All of the Weasley clan must

come. So get every body packed. Were to be there by noon." I left the room down the way I remember, to the sitting room to go back to the room I've been

staying in. Billowing the cloak as best I could, I was trying to act like Severus, and, I was almost certain it didn't work nearly as well as if he were realy here.


End file.
